We've never met but, can we have a coffee or something
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: AU/ONESHOT - No la conocía, no había visto su rostro y mucho menos sabía su nombre, pero él ya estaba prendado a la muchachita. No comprendía que era lo que le pasaba, pero no se estaba conteniendo en lo más mínimo, confiaba en que aquello tenía una razón de ser y por algo ahora esperaba a una completa desconocida para hablarle. - Arte de portada (Edición anoniblast25): josie-arts


Hola amiguitos (?)

No es la primera vez que escribo para el fandom de VLD, pero si la primera vez que haré un fanfic de este ship y tan largo XD Disfrútenlo 3

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Voltron Legendary Defender es de quien verga es :v

Título gracias a la canción homónima de _In love With a Ghost_

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

 _ **WE'VE NEVER MET BUT, CAN WE HAVE A COFFEE OR SOMETHING?**_

Lance McClain, el payaso de su clase, aquel que busca salir con toda chica que considere bonita, ese que no es el mejor estudiante, pero tampoco el peor. Un tanto egocéntrico, pero con la capacidad de cuidar de otros los que considere importantes. Con sangre latina, esa que le da su toque excéntrico y relajado, con la capacidad de enfocarse en diversas cosas de su interés.

Si, ese mismo Lance que había entrado a la biblioteca de la universidad por pedido de su tutor sólo para terminar embobado. En una de las mesas del fondo, una melena castaña se asomaba con delicadeza de una especie de fortaleza de libros. No podía ver el rostro por completo, pero por la diadema con detalles felinos, podía suponer que se trataba de una chica de gustos peculiares

Todo el tiempo que estuvo en aquel santuario de la literatura, su vista se posaba celosamente en la voluminosa cabellera con la esperanza de guiarle al rostro de su dueña. Simplemente no pasó. Con un ligero enojo, salió de ese sitio, de regreso a su aula.

Entregó los textos solicitados tras su clase, ahora era turno de ir por algo de comida. ¿Podía esa joven estar en la cafetería ahora mismo o continuaría en la biblioteca? Si estaba leyendo tantos libros como vio unas horas atrás, seguro que continuaba en el mismo sitio. Olvidó por un momento los alimentos y fue a donde supuso que se encontraría la fémina.

Justo avanzó por los pasillos, notando que ese cabello se agitaba más delante de donde estaba él. Ahora veía las prendas que llevaba la joven: unos leggins blancos con un blusón verde (de varios tonos) de manga corta, de lejos este último parecía tener un estampado de leones o algo así. Llevaba cargando varios libros que seguro eran pesados. El de piel canela aceleró el paso, pero enseguida ella entró a una nueva aula. Quiso seguirle, pero notó que esta tenía seguro.

—¿Y ahora porqué…?

Al lado de la puerta había un letrero que citaba _"Laboratorio de mecatrónica. Uso restringido"_.

—Oh, era eso…

Se sentó junto a la puerta y decidió esperar escuchando un poco de música. Seguro que sólo iba a entregar esos libros y pronto saldría de ahí.

Colocando una de sus pistas favoritas, procedió a acomodarse los audífonos y esperar unos cuantos minutos a conocerla e invitarla a salir como cualquiera chica.

¿Cualquiera? Vamos, tras un segundo sabía a la perfección que ella no era como las demás. Y no lo decía porque pareciera estudiosa o su forma de vestir fuera un poco más infantil que la de otras alumnas de esa escuela, simplemente entendía que lo que estaba sintiendo era diferente a otras situaciones.

No la conocía, no había visto su rostro y mucho menos sabía su nombre, pero él ya estaba prendado a la muchachita. No comprendía que era lo que le pasaba, pero no se estaba conteniendo en lo más mínimo, confiaba en que aquello tenía una razón de ser y por algo ahora esperaba a una completa desconocida para hablarle.

Hablarle… ¿De qué le hablaría? ¿Cómo debía de confrontar la situación? Él podía observarse como un acosador, cosas que juraba, no era. Podría tratarse de un aparente idiota, sabía que nunca invadía la privacidad y espacio de otros con tal de completar absurdos objetivos, hasta él tenía sus límites para acercarse a otra persona. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, esto de ahora no era necesariamente ideal para el tipo de persona que era.

Rascó su nuca, ahora si ya comenzaba a pensar en dos simples acciones que le habían revuelto el estómago: seguirla con la mirada en la biblioteca y ahora esperarla fuera de un aula especializada.

Estaba seguro que actuar de esa forma no iba con él. Sólo se acercaba a la persona de su interés, usaba alguna de sus frases especiales para enamorar y, en la mayoría de los casos, recibía una respuesta positiva a la invitación que hacía de acompañar a la susodicha. Vamos, que verle siempre acompañado de una señorita hermosa era cosa de todos los días.

Agitó su cabeza. Sacaría esos recuerdos de su mente, ahora mismo dejaría que su corazón tuviera toda su confianza, después de todo hasta personas como él creían en esa persona destinada, la que le traería caos a su vida de una forma malditamente ordenada.

¿Cómo sería esa chica? Podía asegurar dos cosas: era guapa e inteligente. Ya llevaba las de perder, él era mucho mejor que ella, seguramente la opacaría.

—¡Hey! —chilló el moreno al sentir que alguien le picaba con un palito— ¿Hunk?

—¿No escuchaste la campana de cambio de clase?

—¿Qué? ¡No comí nada en mi hora libre!

—Pues lo siento mucho —su amigo bonachón buscó en su mochila—. Y no, no traigo nada en mi mochila para darte.

—¡Demonios!

—Anda —le ofreció la mano para levantarse—, vamos que se hace tarde.

Lance giró su rostro, rogando que en ese momento la chica que esperaba saliera para pedirle una cita. Obviamente eso no pasó. Con una mueca de resignación aceptó la ayuda para ir a su respectivo salón junto a su compañero.

Entró justo cuando el profesor estaba comenzando la clase, por lo que prefirió no avanzar y quedarse en los últimos asientos, lo contrario a Hunk que llegó casi al frente pues su novia estaba en las primeras líneas guardando un lugar para él.

Bufó irritado, debía tomar algunos apuntes o perdería el hilo de las cosas. Esa clase consistía en tres horas de puras matemáticas diferenciales, donde estaban resolviendo ecuaciones que contenían números complejos o imaginarios. Los últimos eran más sencillos pues sólo estaban resolviendo con el valor de _i_ mientras que en el caso de los complejos… Bueno, por algo se llamaban números complejos.

El profesor estaba escribiendo dos ecuaciones diferenciales lineales que parecían las mismas, pero un simple signo les hacía varias al momento de resolver. Tomó nota de dichos valores, intentando resolver en las hojas que había sacado, aunque realmente lo que estaba haciendo en ellas era garabatear la forma del cabello de la joven que vio desde esa mañana.

Ahora que lo pensada, si estaba en un laboratorio de mecatrónica, es probable que ella supiera resolver este tipo de problemas, ¿podría tontear con ella y esos chistes absurdos de π ( _pi_ )? Sería bastante original que salieran juntos y él le mandara esa imagen que citada π ( _pi_ )-tote; la había guardado desde hace tiempo para usarla con una chica que supiera tanto de matemáticas como él. Pero, ¿y si no fuese así? Bueno, la verdad es que el chiste ese era un tanto vulgar para decírselo a cualquiera, aunque a su amigo y él les provocó sonoras carcajadas en cuanto lo leyeron.

Retornó su atención a su libreta, intentaría resolver lo anotado antes que el profesor que ahora que notaba estaba callado, algo poco usual en él por lo que levantó la vista y ahí estaba nuevamente. ¡Era ella! Se estaba retirando y sólo podía verle de costado. Su vista irregular le permitió notar el brillo de unas gafas que la joven estaba usando. Tomó su mochila, dispuesto a salir.

—¡McClain! —le llamó el doctor en matemáticas—. Atrévase a salir del aula y se va a repite del curso.

—Pe-pero…

El catedrático alzó una ceja a modo de desafío. Lance suspiró tomando asiento donde ahora le indicaban, en la primera fila justo al centro de la vista; además de eso tuvo que pasar al frente a ir resolviendo las ecuaciones junto al profesor que iba explicando parte por parte.

Ahora sus dientes rechinaban igual que como el gis lo hacía contra la vieja pizarra verde, todo debido a que su última oportunidad de encontrarse con esa joven se había esfumado a causa de una estúpida calificación.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, no había nada más allá de los números y operaciones logarítmicas que hacían eco desde el aula hasta su cabeza. Atendió de forma precisa las dos horas restantes a lo que le era solicitado sin dar objeción alguna.

Al término de la clase se despidió de su amigo y la novia de este. El reloj indicaba que apenas pasaban de las cinco de la tarde. No tenía demasiada tarea y ahora mismo quería dejar ir las emociones de ese día, sin olvidar el vacío de su estómago por la espera en vano. Iría a alguna de las cafeterías de la zona cercana a su facultad, tal vez la más cercana a la parada del autobús para estar atento a cuando este llegara.

Sus ganas de sonreír o coquetear se habían esfumado.

—Estúpido destino.

Pero él era aún más estúpido por creer que de la nada una chica hermosa de su universidad sería el amor de su vida, aquella media naranja que muchos profesaban se podía encontrar en el momento más inoportuno y vaya que él los había tenido.

Igualmente debía recordar que la gran mayoría de las personas aseguraban que el destino era caprichoso, podría solo haberle querido mostrar el tipo de mujer que nunca estaría a su alcance. Hasta había callado sus impulsos _gigolo_ para hacerle caso a el corazón que se supone que tiene.

Llegando al sitio esperado tomó asiento en una de las mesas de fuera, para que casi al instante uno de los meseros fuese a dejarle la carta, aunque ya la conocía casi de memoria, pero mejor leerla para verificar si no habían cambiado los precios.

Intentaba leerla, pero no se enfocaba la suficiente, estaba moviendo las piernas debajo de la mesa, de alguna forma un extraño nerviosismo inundaba su ser. Sus manos estaban comenzando a sudar. También sus ojos se movían a todos lados, buscando algo que él definitivamente aseguraba que no era nada.

Sujetó fuertemente sus piernas y apretando sus ojos hizo lo posible por calmarse. Fue difícil, lo admitía, pero se controló lo suficiente para cuando llegó nuevamente el empleado del lugar a tomar su orden.

—¿Qué va a querer?

—Será…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, sosteniendo una mochila arcoíris viendo a ambos lados de la calle. Se notaba algo ansiosa, por lo que delicadamente giró su cuerpo y su mirada suave cruzó con la anonadada de Lance que no dudó en salir corriendo a su encuentro.

Estaba a sólo un par de metros, pero para él parecía todo un kilómetro. Frente a él podía notar lo bajita que era, los pecosas de sus mejillas y lo adorable que era su expresión de sorpresa.

Tomó aire y con ellos el valor suficiente.

—Sé que nosotros nunca nos hemos visto pero —cambio su expresión a una sonrisa que le enternecía junto a un sonrojo suave—, ¿podríamos tomar un café o algo?

 _ **F I N**_

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Mátenme si quieren xD no hay pedo, lo pago (?) Gracias por leer esta historia que hice con mucho amor para mi husbando: _le Anoni_ :B

Espero que podamos encontrarnos en otra de mis historias ya que es un placer que lean mis historias y para mí el responder sus comentarios XD ¡Saludos a todos y buen día!


End file.
